


Revenge Is Sweet

by Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Freak/pseuds/Magic_Freak
Summary: After almost dying from an attack by Uncle Vernon, Harry is saved by Tom having already decided he was sick of fighting for the light he becomes a death eater. Will Harry find happiness or will he be consumed by getting revenge on everyone from the light. Or maybe a bit of both?





	Revenge Is Sweet

Sweat dripped down Harry's face slowly, leaving dirty trails behind, his rapid breathing and beating heart were the only signs that he was distressed. His legs aching with each step as hewalked through the darkness, each step he took was as if he was wandering into a black hole. Harry wanted nothing more than for this to end, he after all wasn't living he was just surviving and to Harry that was meaningless. He stopped for a second to check on his wound, blood running down his cheats in a heavy stream. Harry cursed he knew he didn't have long.

 "Stupid Uncle Vernon and his temper" at least the man would finally get his wish, Harry would soon no longer exist in this world and would be reunited with his family.

Harry had tried to bandage up the wound but nothing could stop the blood flow, his only mission right now was to get as far away from the Dursley's as he could because there was no way he was going to be at peace with them anywhere near him when he died. Harry's head had begun to spin, he knew he had only minutes to live; he was losing too much blood to survive more than an hour. Harry only had one regret was that he hadn't done more with his life and that he wouldn't be able to say any words of comfort to Hermione about his death. Hermione was the only one he was sad to be leaving behind, she had always been there for him when he needed it, she hadn't cared when Harry had chosen not to fight for the light, and she had understood and sided with Harry. Dumbledore had manipulated Harry's every move and they had both decided that they weren't going to be puppets anymore. The light had disowned them, the Weasley’s labelled them traitors.. Even Ron hated them now.

Harry was seeing black spots, he tripped and hit his head on the pavement and there was nothing but black.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
Harry opened his eyes expecting to be welcomed by his parents to be finally reunited with the people he had longed for most, but he wasn't he was in dim lit room, he clenched his fist into the sheets they were defiantly real this wasn't a dream. Harry looked around the room taking in his surroundings the only thing that was in the room was a cupboard a bedside table and a chair that was placed near the bed as if someone had been watching him as he slept.

Harry tried to remember how he got here but the last thing he remembered was running from the Dursley's after Vernon attacked him. Who had saved him? He didn't recognise anything around him so he couldn't be at the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix then Harry soon started to panic what of someone from the order had found him and were going to force him to fight for them. Harry scoffed there would no way he would fight he thought it was ridiculous that they put the fate of the war in a child's hands, he only just finished Hogwarts and they expected him to be able to defeat the freaking dark lord, one of the most powerful wizards since the founders of Hogwarts themselves...yeah right.

Harry sat up slowly every part of his body ached as if he had been hit by a train and brought back to life. He pulled up his shirt to check his wound, to find he now had a fresh scar. Harry sighed that's just what he needed another freaking scar. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed, slowing standing, and placing one foot in front of the other in a sloth like motion. Finally reaching the door he twisted the handle. In front of him was a long hallway filled with rooms. As he was about to step out from the room he was in the one opposite him opened in a rushed movement. He braced himself to be attacked as much as he could without his wand. However the person who appeared in front of him had long bushy brown hair.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione had him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Harry, thank Merlin you’re okay". Before Harry could complain she spoke “Harry what are you doing out of bed, you shouldn’t be walking around, in your condition”

 Harry gave her an annoyed look "As if I could rest without knowing where I was, I thought the order was trying to make me fight for them again" Hermione started to shove him back into the room

"Don't worry the order weren't the ones to save you" Harry smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

 "Did you?" Hermione had an odd look on her face. “Hermione where are we?"  
 He sat on the bed sitting up refusing to lie down. "Who saved me? I have a right to know, I now owe them a life debt"

Hermione now had troubled look on her face, a battle was raging inside of her she was obviously scared of telling Harry." okay Harry promise not to lose your temper and that you will stay in bed" her eyes pleaded with Harry.

 Harry nodded “I swear on my magic."

Hermione realised that Harry was serious; she gave Harry another worried look. "Voldemort, this is Riddle manor." Seeing Harry's eyes widened and his face go red she explained. " Harry he really is a nice guy, he isn't insane as Dumbledore mad us believe, he thought you were his destruction, once he learned that the prophecy was just Dumbledore manipulations, he put his soul back together and become saner then most people these days".

 Harry looked at Hermione as if she was Insane” Hermione this is the man who killed my parents!" Hermione shook her head eyes watering

“It wasn't him Harry, it was Dumbledore, I have seen the memory with my own eyes."

Harry gave her a disbelieving look “He could have tampered with it, I know it possible."

 Hermione was angry now " I know a real memory when I see one Harry! They don't call be the brightest which of my age for nothing!"

Harry put his arms up in surrender “Okay, okay sorry" He gave her a smile to reassure her “so what are you doing here then."

Hermione stared at him for a while before deciding it was okay to continue. “Voldemort thought it would be easier for me to be here when you woke up so you wouldn't go crazy."  
Harry raised his eyebrows “It’s true Harry, Voldemort is so intelligent he is such a gentleman... He has been treating me like I'm royalty" Harry laughed at the thought of Voldemort snake like kissing her hand and having dinner having arguments about a book.

"He properly fancies you" Hermione gave him a shocked look but soon recovered and she gave him a smile.  
"Out of the question, Harry Voldemort is as gay as they come; he admitted it when I questioned him". Harry was too shocked to say anything, Voldemort was gay? That sounded weirder then him courting Hermione.

Harry yawned so Hermione left him to sleep, with strict orders not to leave the bed before kissing him on the forehead and promising to visit him tomorrow. Harry let his head rest on the pillow and slowly drift to sleep.

Harry woke with a start, the door to his room opened, he pretended to sleep but peaked through slightly, it wasn't Hermione, and the person came closer to Harry. Harry's eyes immediately shut hoping the person would leave thinking he was asleep; his whole body was tense as he waited. The person sat in the chair, he seemed to be waiting for something, and Harry didn't dare to move a muscle. "Relax Harry it is simply just time for your potions."

 Harry opened his eyes “How did you know?" he knew that voice from somewhere but because of there being no light in the room he couldn't see the face of which it belonged to. Harry sat up and put his glasses back on.

The man chuckled "No person sleeps that stiff now take these, it will help you heal faster." He handed Harry three vials, which Harry downed quickly having promised Hermione he would do as he was told earlier. Harry coughed the last one tasted like charcoal; he almost spit it back up... Having had much experience with horrible tasting potions from his time in the hospital wing, he didn't.

The man laughed at Harry but didn't say anything. “Who are you?" Harry blurted out uncaring if he came across rude, it annoyed him that he couldn't remember where he had met this man before.

"You don't remember me? That hurts Harry." He could hear the sarcasm in the man’s voice. “We see each other about once a year, come on your memory can't be that bad, Hermione said she told you where you were."

With a flick of his wand the man had the room lit, Harry stared closely at the man was the tall dark and handsome type from fairy tales he had neat black hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfectly tan skin, his jaw line was sharp and perfectly fine lips. He was tall and muscled, Harry eyes widened as he realised who this man was. He didn't say anything just sat there in shock. Voldemort shook with laughter as Harry looked at him, "You have hair!"

Voldemort eyebrows rose as he stared at Harry, his former enemy was laying I front of him, he saved his life and all he had to say was that he had hair. “Really that's all you have to say."

 Harry shook his head at the Tom Riddle looking Voldemort. "It's just your appearance came as a shock, you’re not a snake mutant anymore"  


Voldemort scowled “I should have you killed for the way you speak of me however that would waste my efforts of saving you.” The older man was silent for a moment before he smirked as he noticed Harry staring. “Like what you see Harry?”

If Harry had still been drinking his potions he would have spat it out. “I’m not gay, so I don't care about what guys look like, your appearance is just a shock like I said"

Voldemort smirked at Harry "Do not insult my intelligence Harry, I know when people are checking me out, plus me and Hermione have been talking I know everything."

Harry glared at Voldemort. “I don't know what she told you Voldemort but she clearly gave you the wrong impression."

Voldemort frowned at Harry's words not because Harry was in total denial but he thought saving someone life would lead them towards Harry using his real name. “It’s Tom Harry, I want you to call me Tom from now on" Harry thought about it for a few minutes but seemed to come to the conclusion that he owed the man his life. “Okay T-Tom" Harry nodded to himself.

After a few moments of silence Harry spoke. “Tom, why did you save me?"

Tom smiled at Harry " I have no reason to want you dead anymore Harry, actually I was hoping you would join me... I heard you will no longer fight for the light."

Harry knew that Tom spoke the truth he didn't know how, he just knew. “I don't agree with all your views Tom".

 Tom nodded at Harry " I know to which you refer, those views were due to a moment of insanity my views have changed let me prove them to you.. Hermione has joined my ranks; she is currently in my inner circle... You would be to"

Harry thought about it "How about I go on probation, I'll join for a month and if I still don't agree I'll go neutral" Tom nodded at Harry “if that is what it takes then I agree... Now sleep"

Tom then left Harry to his own crazy thoughts. Harry completely missed it when Tom whispered "Help me win".

Harry woke and he felt much better, he thought he could run a marathon if he was a faster runner. Hermione came to visit, when she was satisfied that he was well enough she gave Harry the tour of the manor. It was huge! There were over a thousand rooms, there were bedrooms, studies, libraries, some were empty some had random things placed inside them. Harry was mesmerised he had never been in a house this big before. Outside he had a Quidditch pitch, lake and a stables. The land could fit three of manors inside and still have plenty room for everything else. Harry wandered where Tom got all the money to afford this place but then he thought about how Tom was the dark lord and could do anything he wanted.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the morning riding the horses and had a picnic outside in a Field filled with different types of flowers that held every colour of the rainbow it was simply breathtaking. Hermione had dragged Harry to one of the library's to Harry's dismay however they had lots of funny learning new spells by three o'clock, Harry had mastered ten new spells. Harry then dragged Hermione to the kitchen where he cooked her favourite chocolate sponge cake. Hermione adored Harry's cooking; whenever she asked how he could cook he simply would say it was something he loved to do. Hermione would have eaten the whole cake if she could if it hadn't been so filling and her not wanting her to get fat. Harry had laughed at her as he took a bite of his own slice of cake, he had complete forgot about who's house he was currently in and was lost in the moment of having fun with Hermione when a teenage blond walked in.

"Potters a kitchen bitch, who would have thought?" Draco's sneering voice made Hermione growl.

“I’ll have you know all of Gryffindor adored Harry's cooking, he has a talent for it."

Draco sneered "He is the boy who lived, they properly didn't want to hurt his little feelings."  


Hermione smiled wickedly before walking over to Draco and shoving a fork into his mouth.  
"Tell me that it isn't delicious."

Draco's eyes widened as he swallowed the cake he looked between the cake and Harry. “Merlin that was amazing, I have never had better... Potter, can you cook treacle tart or is it only cakes that you can cook?"

At first Harry thought Draco was been a prat by asking the question but the look on his face showed he really want to know the answer. “Is treacle tart is your favourite dessert?" Draco nodded “How about this ill cook you dinner and treacle tart and you can answer that question."

Hermione looked at Harry “I better get some" Harry was about to reply when he was interrupted.

 "Yes I better be included in this to Harry." Harry turned to see Draco bowing at Tom. Harry rolled his eyes “Looks like I'm cooking for four".

Harry then kicked them out so he could start.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Harry was looking at the other three with a nervous look; he hoped they liked what he cooked. He had cooked spaghetti and meatballs, with a secret sauce he had invented himself. He ate some off his own plate as he nervously waited. Everyone stayed quite as they ate, Harry didn't know if it was a good thing they were too busy stuffing their faces to talk or a bad thing that they hadn't said anything. He served desert and still not a word was said until the table had been cleared. He stood up and was about to leave when Draco grabbed his arm.

"Merlin Harry, I want you to cook for me for the rest of my life!" Draco gave Harry a genuine smile, Harry couldn't help but think about the saying a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. It seemed Harry had won Draco's friendship with one simple meal.

Hermione beamed at Harry "Delicious as always Harry, you know I love your cooking since the first meal you cooked for me for my birthday, remember?" Harry laughed at her and nodded.

 Tom smiled at Harry who couldn't shake the feeling about how weird it was to see he dark lord smiling Draco seemed to think so too as his mouth was wide open. “Careful drake, you'll catch flies"

Draco turned back to Harry “Who said you could call me that huh?"

Harry laughed “I did, since we are friends now" Draco looked shocked at first then smiled.

Tom interrupted before Harry could say anything. "The meal was marvellous I cannot wait until the next meal you create."

After Tom left the three went to Harry's room and got more acquainted. Harry learned Draco wasn't such a prat, he and Hermione still argued but it seemed more as fun then an actual argument. Draco learned about why Harry left the light and Draco told Harry about his home life. Soon Draco went home promising to return soon with decorations for Harry's boring room. Hermione and Harry talked about how weird it was to be in the dark lords home and friends with Draco Malfoy their school rival.

Over the next couple of days Draco came over, the three teenagers were practically inseparable; Draco had decorated Harry's room with black leather couches, a king size bed with silky sliver sheets, a fancy chandler, posters of the England Quidditch team. He charmed the walls a sapphire blue which surprised Harry at first but when he asked Draco he said "My rooms green they can't be identical"

Harry had laughed. Draco had also taken Harry and Hermione shopping and brought them proper wizard attire as he put it. Harry had even managed to convince him to let them buy a few pairs of muggle clothes as well; even Draco had brought some for himself.

  Draco Malfoy now owned jeans.

Harry and Hermione thought it was hilarious. When the three weren't pulling pranks and having fun they were in the library studying and learning new things about anything and everything. However no matter how much they asked Harry would not tell them how he had been injured; even Tom could not get it out of them, who joined them for dinner each night.

 Harry was dreading tonight; it would be his first meeting as death eater.

"Harry you will be fine" Draco smiled at Harry “Honestly I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave"

 Harry rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. "The sorting hat tried to sort me in Slytherin"

Harry replied and soon laughed at the look Draco was giving him. “You talked the hat out of a sorting? That’s impossible it's never been done."  


Harry shrugged “Actually I showed strong attributes for all the houses, so I could have been placed anywhere."

Draco's mouth was once again agape "Flies, Draco flies". Draco closed his mouth only to open it again. “You seem to make the impossible happen Harry; you would have to be of all the founders blood to have done that."

Harry stared at Draco, he had never thought about that, until now. “I can apparate on Hogwarts grounds"

Draco smiled at Harry

”you’re keyed into the wards".

They sat there in silence, Harry and Draco could do this without it being awkward. Harry had a stronger bond that Harry and Ron were never close to getting. "Drake I'm sorry for not accepting your friendship back at Hogwarts"

Draco laughed " I'll forgive you if you be my pillow for a little while" Harry was frozen in shock, he nodded at Draco he placed his head in his lap and quickly fell asleep. Harry hadn't noticed the bags under Draco's eyes until now, he felt horrible that he hadn't noticed sooner. He declared to himself he wouldn't move and would allow for Draco to sleep for as long as needed.

 He ran a hand through Draco's hair absentmindedly. His hair was soft as silk and ran through his fingers like water. He smiled as Draco smiled in his sleep; it was like his small gesture of comfort drifted into his friends sleep.

He sat there reading for hours, he could see other blokes being uncomfortable but he had told Draco that he was gay weeks ago, when he told him he was scared he was going to lose his new friend but Draco had laughed and said he could tell because he was too. This had made Harry nervous was he really that obvious that he was gay. Tom and Draco had known come to think of it when he outed himself to Hermione she had said the same thing. He told Draco that he had told the dark lord he wasn't gay and Draco laughed “I bet he saw right through you".

Harry smiled at the memory he felt Draco stir as he lifted his head from Harry's lap he had sleep lines down his face. Harry laughed at Draco who tried to glare but failed. "Thanks harry I needed that"

Harry then hugged his best friend with a laugh “I’m here if you need me Drake" Draco leaned into the hug “I’m fine, just didn't get much sleep.”

 Harry released him from the hug and nodded, he knew there was more to it than that but trusted Draco to tell him when he was ready, Hermione came into the room "It’s time, Harry get your mask on."

Draco quickly sorted out his appearance while Harry put on his mask; they walked down the hall hand in hand, both trying to show they would follow Harry to the end of the earth.

The walk to Tom's meeting point was a long one drawn out by silence. When they arrived Hermione and Draco went and joined there spot in the meeting and Harry stood next to Tom like he was told he had to do. He had the eyes of a hundred death eaters giving him daggers as he stood there with his head held high like Draco taught him. He acted as if the people in front of him were nothing. When he found Hermione and Draco he focused on them. He didn't really hear the meeting, just kept himself focused on his two friends, trying not to show how scared he was to be there.

Tom put his hand on Harry's shoulder “This young man here is my newest recruit" whispers could be heard but were quickly silenced by Tom's glare. "Reveal yourself" Harry slowly lifted the mask from his face. His hand shaking as he dropped it to give everyone a look at his face. There was gasps and then silence, no one dared to speak... They were in shock." Harry Potter is to be my equal and will not bare my mark as he already wears one". Harry stood in shock he hadn't expected that. “If any harm is laid onto Harry from anyone you will die by my hand... Any objections?" If there was no one dare to move anyway. Harry smirked “I look forward to working with you; I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun here" He gestured to Hermione and Draco to join them. "My lord can I have them as my most trusted". Tom nodded “Come on Mione, Drake.. We have evil plotting to do" Dragging the two surprised teenagers behind him.

There evil plotting turned out I be just enjoying Harry's cooking once again. Harry smiled at his friends, Harry already had a plan.


End file.
